


Satiated

by neon_orange



Series: Jeonghan is eternally fucked [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Angst, Coming In Pants, Enemies to Lovers, Ew, I swear, Insecurity, Knotting Dildos, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Scenting, There’s more tags I just no think rn, as soon as I fucking post it finally remember the important tags, for real this time, i think so, im really bad at writing angst so it’s probs light, like a handjob, maybe????, mentions of a not nice family on jeonghan’s side for unknown reasons, that gets sexual ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: This is the aftermath of all of Jeonghan’s bad choices that have to do with Choi Seungcheol, because someone needs to save him from his eternal embarrassment.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Jeonghan is eternally fucked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042011
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	Satiated

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HERE YOU GO PART TWO
> 
> this has taken a toll on me this was SO HARD TO WRITE
> 
> I uh also advice reading the first part before this it’ll make more sense
> 
> I hope you enjoy 🥴

Jeonghan resists the urge to moan. 

Fuck him. Fuck Seungcheol and the fact that they ever met. 

Jeonghan rubs his thighs together.  _ Fuck. _ Stupid- stupid. He’s so fucking stupid for leaving the apartment today when he  _ knew _ . 

He  _ knew _ his heat was coming up. And it just so happened to come early. 

Jeonghan inhales again- and nearly chokes on the older’s scent. It was heady, filled with desire-

Fuck you Joshua, oh my  _ god.  _

Jeonghan was dutifully unaware that the two had been fucking recently until he walked into his apartment one night to the sound of two low groaning voices. 

And now Jeonghan is at a crappy party - yes,  _ again  _ \- and everyone with a half decent nose can smell the two going at it in a spare room. 

Just like how Jeonghan and Seungcheol had fucked in a closet. 

Jeonghan winces at the memory. Dear god, he'll never live that down. Not only did he get fucked by his enemy, but it was in a small closet during a shitty highschool game that he never wants to participate in again. 

And now him and  _ Joshua _ are fucking! How much can he stress that?

The two have stayed strictly platonic even after they both presented. And Jeonghan was - once again - very much unaware that there was  _ any _ sexual tension. 

Oh my  _ god! _ No wonder Joshua was so fucking embarrassed when Seungcheol found out that- that he ‘helps’ Jeonghan! 

“Hyung?” Mingyu asks from where he’s lounging on a couch, arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder. The two face him with concerned expressions, taking notice of his flushed cheeks and rapidly increasing breathing. 

“Y-yeah-“ he’s cut off by a long, high-pitched moan. The two alphas have to be going so fucking hard- 

There’s a bang- like a- oh my god- like a headboard  _ slamming _ against the wall. 

“I need to go.” Jeonghan states quickly after, leaving his drink on the ground before rising, grabbing his phone. 

“But  _ hyung- _ “ Mingyu whines, going to grab his forearm, but is cut off when Wonwoo whispers a ‘no.’ Jeonghan resolutely looks away as Wonwoo quietly tells Mingyu  _ why _ he shouldn’t stop Jeonghan, blushing an even brighter red when he realizes everyone can smell the heat on him. 

A door opens just as Jeonghan starts to go to the front door. It’s Joshua. 

He looks around, sniffing as he walks with the barest of limps. 

“Is Jeonghan-“ he goes to ask, but then Seungcheol walks out. 

The older has a smug ass smile on his face, looking pleased with himself as he rubs Joshua’s back. 

Seungcheol stops dead, sniffing as well. Fuck, time to get  _ out _ of here. 

The duo’s heads whip towards him as he opens the front door. Joshua’s mouth drops open and Seungcheol just- freezes. 

“Oh my god.” The younger whispers, and then Jeonghan is out the door and down the hall.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-

The two caused his heat, which is now coming in full blast- and things are still awkward as  _ fuck _ between him and Seungcheol. 

They haven’t fucked since- clearly, because, well, you know, Jeonghan walked  _ in on them fucking _ -

“Jeonghan!” Joshua yells from where he must have come outside. Jeonghan doesn’t let it stop him, knowing the younger can’t go much farther because of how he’s dressed. 

Hickeys literally lining your neck is not the most suitable outside dress wear. 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol sighs, and Jeonghan freezes for a moment. Fuck. 

He slowly turns on his heel, hiding his wince at a sudden cramp making its way up his back and around the front of his stomach. 

The older’s eyes soften, “Do you have a ride home?” He asks, him and Joshua having a silent conversation before the younger dips into the apartment for a moment. 

“Yes.” Jeonghan responds, gritting his teeth and turning back around. There’s a mumbled ‘fuck’- and Jeonghan can  _ really  _ feel the heat now. 

He needs to fucking get out of here, and Seungcheol and Joshua are just slowing him down. 

Jeonghan takes the stairs two at a time, rushing down as his body starts to burn, and an incessant ache travels around his legs and hits him straight in the gut. 

“Shit.” Jeonghan whispers, clutching his stomach as he crouches for a moment. Fuck his stupid genes, not only making his nose so much more susceptible to scents and his heats the literal  _ devil _ , but also ramping his pain to _ unbearable _ . 

The door at the top of the stairs is pushed open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Jeonghan covers his ears, second away from just-  _ growling  _ at them to go away. 

“You guys- need to fucking go.” Jeonghan grunts when a cramp lashes at his lower back, stumbling up and leaning against the wall behind. God, fuck him. His heats have never been this painful.

“But-“

“Joshua- I understand. But two alphas being in the proximity is  _ really _ not going to help.” Jeonghan says, looking up to the younger. When he straightens fully he opens the door next to him to leave. 

“See you at home Joshuji.” 

~

His body fucking hates him. That’s the conclusion of this situation. 

Jeonghan should have never gone to that party, because then he wouldn’t be dealing with the reminiscing scents of two alphas - one he desperately wishes he wasn’t attracted to, as much as he hates to admit it - and this underlying need to be fucked so deep his guts rearrange. 

Well, maybe the whole ‘guts’ is a regular during his heat, but that doesn’t stop his want to whine what is basically a mating call to the world. 

He has to stop himself multiple times.

Jeonghan is currently writhing on his bed, ignoring the impulse to shove one of his pillows between his legs. He can  _ not _ ruin them again. 

Okay- fuck. Jeonghan rolls off his bed, accidentally falling straight onto the cool floor. He didn’t exactly mean to stay, but he does for a few moments, bathing in the reprieve of heat before getting up and stumbling to his closet. 

He- he has toys. 

Jeonghan’s hand mindlessly sweeps over a few items before coming upon a box, closed tight and hiding some of his uh- dirtiest secrets.

He drops it to the floor. There’s nothing too precious in there.

He takes the lid and throws it across the room, ignoring the loud bang it makes when it connects with the wall. 

Where is his- 

Yes.

A knotting dildo is something every. Single. Omega has in their arsenal for heats. If you don’t, then you’re a fucking loser.

Jeonghan smiles, enjoying the moment of peace before he catches wind of the scent-

_ My. Fucking. God.  _

So it seems Seungcheol just finds it in himself to fancy a nice visit to their apartment, if the scent is any evidence. Jeonghan can’t even smell Joshua, he swears to god, if he is here to  _ fuck- _

“Seungcheol- you can’t be here.” Jeonghan hears Joshua say, imagining that they’re standing by the front door. 

“I know Shua, but I just-“

“I get it Cheol, but seriously, you need to go  _ now. _ ” And Jeonghan can’t stop the keen that comes out of his mouth, covering his mouth as soon as it ends. 

It’s silent outside. 

Jeonghan has no way to explain the  _ very  _ long curse that leaves his mouth. Something also  _ very  _ much audible to anyone not in his room. 

“Fuck.”

“Leave, Seungcheol.” And the door’s shutting. 

Jeonghan bemoans himself, taking his dildo in hand and lying on his back on his bed. He pointedly does not look at the puddle of slick on his floor. 

He’ll clean it up later. 

No time like the present, so Jeonghan forgets what happened not even five seconds ago to focus on the huge fake dick he’s about to shove up his very wet ass.

~

Jeonghan is ninety-nine percent sure this is his last day of his heat. Which means he has to face the world in less than twenty-four hours now.

Well, fuck. 

Jeonghan startles from his place on the floor - he found out about two days ago how  _ nice _ his floor is to lay one when he feels like there’s literal flames under his skin - when there’s a knock on his door. 

“Hannie? Are you- lucid?” Jeonghan winces. 

“I’m not a fuck-crazy omega the whole time in my heat Shua-yah. But I’m not completely sure it’s best you come in if you’re not here to fuck me.” Jeonghan rests his head back on the floor, rolling when the place he was lying on turned warm. 

“Oh- okay. When do you think your heat will be over?” Joshua asks, voice slightly muffled from behind the door. 

“Probably today.” Jeonghan says, head turned to the side against the floor. 

“G-got it. I want to um- talk after this, okay?” Joshua sounds nervous, something not entirely usual. 

“If you say so.” Jeonghan responds, already feeling his body start to react due to the prolonged period of talking to the alpha. 

He hears the fading steps of Joshua walking away, and Jeonghan decides to get up. Right now, his heat isn’t terribly bad where he desperately needs to be fucked by something. But maybe… a handjob? Probably would help. 

Jeonghan situates himself on his bed, getting relaxed as he lays down. He’s always been kind of a- you know,  _ pillow prince _ . And he usually doesn’t let it show with quick fucks.

But if you ask any of his exes, dear god- the stories they would tell. 

Already naked, as most are in heats, Jeonghan reaches behind him for his slick, not bothering with lube. He coats his fingers before wrapping them around the base of his dick, waiting a minute before stroking up. 

He tries not to curl in on himself, sensitive as  _ fuck _ .

Jeonghan flicks his wrist on the first stoke up, snagging the sensitive spot under the head of his dick. His thighs shake, hole clenching from under him as he releases a spurt of slick.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He mumbles to himself, feeling that overheated feeling clam up on his skin again. Jeonghan breaths out slowly, speeding up his strokes. 

He’s coming faster than ever, legs tensing together and cum shooting across his torso, even landing on his chest. 

Jeonghan collapses on his back, not bothering to clean up the cum on him before drifting off into sleep, the heat slowly dispersing around him. 

~

“Seungcheol and I have been fucking.” Joshua explains, wringing his fingers nervously. 

Jeonghan’s reclined back, position relaxed as he takes a sip of his soda. “I am aware.” He responds, biting on the straw.

“Well- I thought so. I just…  _ know _ you guys like- fucked. In Soonyoung’s hallway closet.” Joshua says, making eye contact. Jeonghan represses the blush rising to his cheeks, taking another sip. 

“That did happen.” Jeonghan provides no further explanation. 

“We’re not dating or anything- it’s casual.” Joshua stands up, beginning to pace. Jeonghan doesn’t know  _ why _ he’s so nervous. 

Well- okay, maybe he does.

Seungcheol has been his enemy since the beginning of time, so it was one shock when they fucked. 

It’s another shock knowing the two best friends are now fucking.

But Jeonghan doesn’t  _ care. _ Even though him and Seungcheol- did the ‘deed,’ it doesn’t mean it  _ means _ anything. 

“I really don’t care Shua-yah. Fuck him all you want.” Jeonghan says, also getting up to crush his can between his fingers, tossing it in the recycle.

Joshua turns, “Are- are things different between you two?” He asks, a kind of- of sorrow in his eyes. 

“Jisoo-ah, we fucked. It happened. Doesn’t mean the whole ‘enemies’ title was revoked.” Jeonghan explains, crossing his arms over his chest. “We still absolutely infuriate each other, it’s just- how it will always be.” He sighs. 

“It doesn’t have to be Hannie, you know that.” Joshua’s completely serious now, nervousness gone now that he has control of the situations. 

Jeonghan stares at the younger with dead eyes. 

“How so Shua, how so?” Jeonghan sits down again, looking up at the alpha.

“You’re both friends with me, first of all. That has to mean  _ something _ .” Joshua starts, sitting across from him. “Second of all, you’re both the same age-“ he shoots Jeonghan a look, “and that means you have the possibility to- I don’t know, be like- besties. Or something.” 

“I’ll take that into account, thank you.” Jeonghan says, letting the sarcasm resonate through their apartment. 

Joshua rolls his eyes, giving up. “Just think about it Hannie.” 

“Just think about it.” 

~

“Have you talked to Seungcheol yet?” Joshua asks him as they board the plane, the aisle stuffy and crowded.

“No,” Jeonghan groans, shuffling to his seat by the window, Joshua taking the middle. “I forgot.” He lies easily, sending an innocent look towards the younger.

Joshua rolls his eyes, “Uh huh.” The disbelief is palpable, and Jeonghan laughs, head turned to stare out the window.

“What time do we land?” Jeonghan asks, checking the time on his phone before looking at Joshua. 

“Um-“ He shuffles in his bag for his phone, turning it on really quickly to check something. “Nine. Am.” He responds. 

“So we’ll be really fucking jet lagged.” Jeonghan deadpans.

“Sounds about right.” 

“Why did your parents even want me to come?” Jeonghan asks again, this time leaning his head against the headrest as he squirms to get comfortable.

Joshua shrugs, thinking his answer over for a moment. 

“They’ve always speculated that we’ve been dating.” He responds, nonchalant and unbothered. Jeonghan chokes on his own spit.

“I- I have not heard of this before.” Jeonghan says, patting his chest and taking a few deep breaths. Joshua giggles, setting another bag down on the floor. Wait- how’d he get  _ two _ carry-on bags on the plane?

“Hannie, they literally ask about you everytime they call, it’s not surprising-“ 

“ _ The plane will take off in five minutes. Please direct your attention to the flight attendants.” _

Joshua gets cut off by the overhead speaker, three flight attendants walking from the back of the plane to stand in each section to deliver directions.

The lady starts talking about the different safety procedures and Jeonghan kind of zones out, forgetting the conversation he was just having. 

And then the plane starts.

It moves around the track, getting into it’s spot for take off, and Jeonghan watches from his window, his eyes lazily tracking the movements outside.

He’s going to America with Joshua, classes having been temporarily cancelled for a couple weeks due to an unspecified problem. Jeonghan’s not worried though, it’s probably nothing. But he brought his laptop in case his professors spring any classes on him. 

Now, the only reason he actually agreed to going was because Joshua’s parents specifically asked, over the phone, if he could come. 

And now that Jeonghan has heard a little bit of the possible reasoning  _ why _ , he gets it, despite wanting to deny it.

Joshua and he have been friends since highschool- for  _ so  _ long. The younger’s parents were bound to travel to Korea at some point and meet him.

And yes, Jeonghan is an unmated omega, and Joshua is an unmated alpha, it makes sense why his parents would… think… that they were dating. Even though there is no evidence,  _ whatsoever _ , that that would even be a thing in the realm of possibility.

If you ignore the uh- whole ‘ _ fucking’ _ thing. 

But it’s not like Joshua has outwardly told his parents that ‘oh yeah I fuck my best friend because he’s an insatiable fucking slut.’ 

And they live overseas, there’s just  _ no  _ way.

Unless- well, that couldn’t be possible. Did Joshua even- like… share his personal life with Seungcheol? Is that a thing that happens? Because, if so, Jeonghan has been unaware and would like to rectify that  _ immediately. _

Because with that, there’s a possibility  _ Seungcheol _ , the motherfucker himself, has blabbed or led on about Joshua and Jeonghan and the whole ‘fucking’ thing that’s for closed doors  _ only _ . 

But that doesn’t make any sense if Joshua and Seungcheol have been fucking!

Jeonghan’s brain hurts. 

Either way, he’s going to stay a comfy three-ish days (still undecided) in America to get away from his life in Korea. 

Because  _ that’s _ a train wreck for another day. 

~

Jeonghan yawns, rubbing his eyes as Joshua looks around the wild airport, phone in hand.

They landed about an hour ago, and are still waiting on what time they should arrive at the younger’s house. 

Jeonghan sits down on an empty bench, pulling his suitcase up next to his legs as he grabs his own phone out. 

He finally takes it off airplane mode, and a load of notifications rise at once. Some from Instagram, some text messages, and finally, one call that particularly stands out. 

_ 1 Missed Call _

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

Ah, Seungcheol’s wonderful contact name. Jeonghan had maybe unblocked him after they fucked, and maybe didn’t care to block him again after finding out he and Joshua fucked. 

But that doesn’t mean he ever changed the comedy gold contact name to remind himself that- Jeonghan you better never fucking call this number ever, an asshole lays beyond it.

He’s glad Joshua never takes his phone, because this would not be something approved of by him. 

But why did he call? That’s the question.

Joshua throws him a look when he finds Jeonghan staring inquisitively at his phone for  _ too _ long. The last time that happened- well it was the birth of a cursed dog barking meme that they don’t speak of anymore. 

“What?” Jeonghan asks when he looks back up, shielding his phone against his chest defensively. Joshua raises an eyebrow, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“Nothing Han, just looked like you were seeing something interesting.” Jeonghan furrows his eyebrow at the answer, and Joshua quickly goes back to checking his phone, eventually picking up a call from most likely his parents. 

Jeonghan frowns. Interesting? Well, more like concerning. It was just one missed call, no texts. Probably an out of the blue mistake. 

Yet he finds himself opening up his messages, sighing before typing in the beginning of the contact to message the older directly.

Jeonghan takes a deep breath, types something, and truly debates whether he should hit send.

_ Jeonghan _

_ why did you call me _

The message was simple, blunt, and still comes off as rude as their dynamic calls for. 

It takes a moment to deliver after he sends it, Jeonghan waiting impatiently before realizing- ha, it’s two am in Korea right now. 

Well, whatever. He pushes it to the back of his mind when Joshua motions for him to stand up, grabbing his suitcase as the younger leads them out of the airport and to the outside. 

~

Jeonghan reclines onto Joshua’s childhood bed, the younger still downstairs talking with his parents. When he left to go upstairs, it looked like a pretty animated conversation, and Jeonghan had smiled.

Well now Jeonghan is bored. 

They got off their thirteen hour flight, rushed out of the airport once given more information, and now Jeonghan is stuffed with caffeine and greasy fast food. 

He’s practically vibrating, and he can vaguely feel this pinnacle of exhaustion teetering inside him. But Jeonghan ignores it, instead choosing to bounce on the bed and mess up the pillows. 

He shoots up when he hears steps coming up the stairs, and the fading volume of voices until Joshua is standing in front of him in the doorway, a light smile on his face as he shakes his head.

“Why did you mess up the pillows?” He asks, closing the door once he pushed all of their bags further in.

“I was bored.” Jeonghan responds, his phone buzzing beside him. He turns his head slowly, checking the bright screen to see Seungcheol’s long contact name. 

“Is that- why is that name so long?” Joshua asks, reaching down to grab the older’s phone, but Jeonghan snatches it away.

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

_ Why are you awake so early _

“Wait no- let me see.” Joshua pouts, sitting down next to him, bending over to once again see his phone.

_ Jeonghan _

_ i’m in america w josh  _

_ Jeonghan _

_ why did you call me _

Jeonghan sighs, letting his phone turn off. He continues to ignore Joshua’s pout, and eventually the younger stops.

His phone takes a while until it beeps again, and Jeonghan waits a couple minutes to actually answer. 

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

_ Why are you in America??? _

_ Jeonghan _

_ Just answer the question _

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

_ It’s a long story  _

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

_ I have something I need to tell you when you get back _

_ Jeonghan _

_ well I don’t want to hear it _

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

_ Please _

Jeonghan sighs, thinking it over.

He could…  _ not _ be a dick for once. He’s sure it would be appreciated. But…. 

_ Jeonghan _

_ fine _

And then he turned off his phone, refusing to answer even if it buzzed. Joshua lets him close his eyes, and he ends up drifting off, the younger’s hand sweeping through his hair.

~

Jeonghan is sitting across from Joshua, in a classic, retro burger place when his phone starts buzzing against the table. 

He turns it over, the mood light before looking at the caller ID. 

Fuck. 

_ Fuck. _

Anxiety settles low in his stomach, a brief feeling of panic rushing through his body, sudden adrenaline hitting him in the gut, his fight or flight response activating.

“Jeonghan?” Joshua notices his sudden stillness, the clenching of the older’s hands on the table. 

The younger leans over the table, grabbing Jeonghan’s phone before the omega can take it himself. 

Their scents mix together in a combination of pure dread, Jeonghan’s permeating the air more by default. 

“Oh fuck.” Joshua whispers, heads of people from other tables whipping towards them as he finally takes in the called ID.

Jeonghan is pale, his eyes blown wide in a rare show of vulnerability. The older makes a split decision, swiping his phone out of Joshua’s hand and walking quickly out the building.

He ignores Joshua’s voice as he answers the call, “Hey mom.” He tries to make his voice airy and happy, not letting on how truly scared he is.

“Jeonghan.” Her voice is stern, and it immediately makes him want to whimper and back away, her powerful alpha scent seemingly hitting him through the phone. 

“Yes?” He avoids stuttering, backed up against a wall as if he was facing an invisible enemy. 

“Your school gets cancelled for two weeks, and you decide to go to  _ America _ with that measly alpha of yours?” Her voice increases in octaves, ending in a shrill pitch that has Jeonghan wincing.

“Um- I thought it would be-“ 

“ _ Jeonghan. _ ” The alpha voice makes him freeze up, and then suddenly there’s a hand ripping the phone out of his grip.

Joshua’s eyes are livid, and he looks like he has half the mind to crush the phone in his hand. “I told you to block them Hannie.” But his voice is deceptively calm, trying to settle the distraught omega in front of him.

Jeonghan slides onto the ground, dropping his head into his hands.

“Jeonghan, we have to go.” Joshua urges, crouching down beside him.

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan whispers.

“You did nothing wrong. We just got to get going, okay?” Joshua helps him up, keeping a hand on his lower back to quickly lead him away from the restaurant. 

~

Jeonghan finds himself once again lying on Joshua’s bed, eavesdropping on the younger as he talks to  _ Seungcheol _ over the phone in another room.

“Cheollie, it was  _ bad. _ The scent mix was just- I don’t even know.” He says, and it’s silent for a moment before Joshua responds. 

“It hasn’t happened in a long time. I told Han to  _ block _ them, but I guess-“ Joshua sighs, the sound heavy and Jeonghan feels guilty. 

“Okay. I get it- I do. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Yes, I’m going to sleep.” And Joshua walks back in, his phone swinging in hand.

Jeonghan eyes him from over the edge of the blanket on him, shooting him a glare. “I could hear you.” He says. 

Joshua blushes, “Sorry Han.” 

The younger starts changing, and Jeonghan feels strangely shy, bringing his phone to his face. 

_ DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN JEONGHAN _

_ Are you okay? _

Jeonghan doesn’t know why he cares. 

All Jeonghan has ever done is hate Seungcheol, and the older, after hating him literally equally as much, finally decides to be weird about it. 

Jeonghan blocks him.

~

The days they spend in America go by fast.  _ Too  _ fast for Jeonghan’s liking.

And soon enough they’re back on a plane, heading to Korea once more.

Jeonghan already misses the shine of the sun, the feel of the warm sand and sea, and now he’s frowning, and Joshua’s pinching his cheeks.

“S-stop.” Jeonghan whacks his hand away, turning to stare out the window and at the clouds.

Being on a plane was always so surreal. Jeonghan could never get tired of the feeling of lightness, the unique air of  _ different _ while on a plane.

And the scene helps fuel this, the clouds and blue sky bringing this childlike fondness of the unreal and fantastical. 

Jeonghan keeps this fascination tightly locked away, not even telling Joshua of his wonder. The omega always loved the sky, and the life of a plane was just so beautiful. 

Jeonghan sighs, slipping out of those dreamy thoughts instead to focus on how Joshua is chewing on his lip, staring down at his phone.

The older shifts ever so slightly, turning his head to take a peak at what Joshua could possibly looking at- 

Oh. Seungcheol.

“How are you talking to him? We’re on a plane-“ Jeonghan starts, but Joshua shoots him a glare. 

“Did you really block him?” And Joshua genuinely sounds angry, an emotion the older isn’t all that familiar with.

Jeonghan jerks back as if he was hit, the sting piercing his body as he watches the younger’s face morph into disappointment. An expression Jeonghan is all too familiar with, and he rushes to push those thoughts out of his head before the memories become too much, too prominent-

“Jeonghan.” Joshua prompts, seeking an actual answer.

“Yes.” He replies, the alpha’s expression closing off. Joshua sighs, turning away from Jeonghan. 

It physically pains Jeonghan in a way he didn’t know existed. 

Throughout their trip, and throughout their  _ lives, _ the two have managed to avoid any serious friendship-ruining disputes. But there was always that one sore spot that made Joshua  _ so  _ upset, and Jeonghan had at first tried to rectify it, tried to become friends with Seungcheol. But they just didn’t click, and Jeonghan thought it was something that the younger had come to terms with.

It seems not.

Jeonghan waits a painstaking two hours for Joshua to fall asleep, all the while avoiding spilling tears down his face. 

Joshua’s friendship meant so much to him, the only light that he had in his shitty highschool experience, in his shitty  _ life.  _

And now it’s down to petty hatred that Jeonghan doesn’t even know if he can control anymore. 

Jeonghan gets up, scooting past the alpha and into the aisle, actively keeping his scent in. God knows the plane doesn’t need that. 

Once in the bathroom, Jeonghan takes a moment, breathing hard. 

Fuck. 

He thinks the reason he’s so-  _ emotional _ , is because of the way Joshua looked. It’s not often Jeonghan gets this way, and to see the searing disappointment, the same disappointment that would greet him everyday after school, is something he can see he wasn’t prepared for. 

Did Joshua care for Seungcheol  _ that _ much?

Did Jeonghan’s apparent one-sided anger blind him from how much the younger actually cared for Seungcheol?

Does Joshua even care for Jeonghan that much?

“Fuck.”

Jeonghan pushes those thoughts immediately out of his brain as soon as they form,  _ knowing _ they’re not true. They  _ can’t  _ be true, because if he brought them up, Joshua’s eyes would turn all sad, and he would spend hours telling him how much he truly cared and valued Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sighs, sitting down on the cold floor. It’s cramped, but he doesn’t mind it that much, the space given comforting. 

He just needs to calm down. The past couple days have been rough, especially with his whole parents calling, and Joshua just blabbering to Seungcheol about Jeonghan-

Fuck.  _ Stop. _

All Jeonghan needs to do is blast some music in his ears, and fall asleep. Poof! There goes the inner demons. 

Jeonghan stands up, vowing to do so when he leaves the bathroom.

He walks out and sits back in his seat, ignoring all the looks he gets from being in the bathroom for so long. 

Joshua is still asleep, and Jeonghan settles, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. Because he  _ knows  _ Joshua cares. 

He shoves his earbuds into his ears, and closes his eyes, lightly humming the tune of the song.

~

Jeonghan is facing a minor problem at the moment.

Throw away all the angsty stuff he’s said before and all the drama with Seungcheol and Joshua.

Jeonghan hasn’t been able to  _ cum _ since he slept with Seungcheol. And he thinks he knows why.

There was something strangely odd when they fucked, some weird reaction Jeonghan had towards the older.

As he’s told before, his body is unique in the way that it is particular. He’s needy, insatiable, per se. none of his hookups or past boyfriends have been able to keep up with him in the way he needs. None of them able to pin him down and make him take it, as kinky as that sounds.

But in the tiny closet that day, Seungcheol had shown some sort of… actually  _ ability  _ to do that, enough so that it affected Jeonghan. 

_ Hard. _

Not for lack of trying, but Jeonghan has been unable to cum since they fucked. Maybe not a minor problem now that he thinks about it.

His skin feels itchy, a fire starting under his skin that can’t be doused. It’s not like a heat, no, not at all. But it’s different, leaving Jeonghan squirming on his spot on the couch, waiting for Joshua to come back with food.

The younger was out studying, and when he texted Jeonghan, he had offered to get food. Jeonghan agreed of course.

And the only reason this started, is because he had the fantastic idea to get a hook up. One that ended badly.  _ Badly. _

You can probably assume what happened, because Jeonghan sure as hell isn’t saying it.

The door opens, Joshua walking in with his arms full. Jeonghan shoots up to help, too much energy coursing through his body. 

Joshua shoots him a look, watching helplessly as Jeonghan takes the food out of his hands, setting it on the counter.

“You hungry?” He asks, closing the door and shaking off his jacket. 

“Not really.” But Jeonghan contradicts himself, ripping the bag open and grabbing the containers out, opening them to see what the younger got.

“Are… you sure?” The alpha asks him again, slowly walking towards him, tentatively,  _ confused. _

“Yeah.” Jeonghan grabs some chop sticks, stuffing his mouth with rice and stares at Joshua, the younger filling the room with a heavily confused scent. 

“Okay.” And Joshua ends that line of conversation, grabbing his own container to eat.

Jeonghan finishes soon, adrenaline bubbling inside him. Joshua, of course, notices. 

“Hannie… are you okay?” Joshua watches as Jeonghan wanders their apartment, the omega pacing.

“Yeah- I just, I feel-“ A knock on the door cuts him off, and Jeonghan’s head whips to it, the beginning of a  _ too _ familiar scent reaching his nose-

“I’m- sorry Jeonghan.” But Joshua walks over to their door anyway, opening it to reveal Seungcheol.

The older looks slightly frazzled, like he ran to their apartment. His scent immediately attacks Jeonghan, making the omega stumble a few steps back as he breathes it in.

Joshua lets Seungcheol in, and then bolts, locking their apartment door from the outside.

Jeonghan has to physically plug his nose to not start leaking from the older’s scent alone, exchanging brief but confused looks with the alpha at the closed door.

“W-what?” Jeonghan whispers, visibly recoiling when Seungcheol takes a step forward. 

“Good luck!” Joshua yells, and Jeonghan can imagine him skipping down the hallway with joy.

“Did he-“ Seungcheol starts.

“I… think so.” Jeonghan isn’t sure what to do in this situation, faced with his enemy since highschool as he desperately tries not to get turned on by his scent.

Seungcheol’s nostrils flare, finally taking in the hint of arousal in Jeonghan’s scent, and the omega blushes when he is suddenly faced with dark eyes.

“I’m- going to…” and Jeonghan starts shuffling towards his room, his hand still hovering over his own nose but not complete plugging it. 

Jeonghan himself is sure he looks as frazzled as Seungcheol when the older had came in, and his senses are on full overload as the tiniest of growls leaves the alpha’s throat.

The omega freezes, not daring to move a muscle. The room is silent, and it’s stifling, the urge to say something climbing up his throat yet denying it. 

“Wait- I mean, Shua did this for a reason, didn’t he? I did want to talk to you Jeonghan-ssi.” Seungcheol says, his voice low but controlled, as if he was holding himself back.

“I guess he did… fine, we can  _ talk. _ But I’m going to change first.” Jeonghan almost whispers the last part, watching as Seungcheol’s eyes widen in realization. 

“Ah…” The older says, letting Jeonghan go as he sits himself on their couch, looking uncomfortable. 

Jeonghan rushes, practically sprinting to his room. 

“...fuck…” he whispers to himself once he closes his door, sliding down to the floor and ignoring the weird stickiness in his underwear. 

Joshua, the bastard, did this on purpose and you bet Jeonghan will get the answer why out of him if it’s the last thing he does.

But, one step at a time. 

By scent alone, Seungcheol got him  _ leaking _ , as embarrassing as it is. And he definitely knows, if the awkwardness is anything to go by. 

Jeonghan sighs, putting his head in his hands, thinking over the situation.

Okay, so Joshua locked them in a room together, quite like the closet situation but this time unwillingly. Seungcheol is waiting in the living room for Jeonghan to change, probably ignoring the aroused scent in the house so they can  _ talk. _ Whatever that entails. And finally, Jeonghan is probably going to stuff a plug up his ass so he doesn’t stain the couch. Or wherever he decides to sit because dear  _ god _ that won’t be someone he’ll live down. 

And he has to do this in about three minutes.

Jeonghan bolts up, new found energy alighting his skin. Fortunately, that uncomfortable feeling from earlier has left his skin. Unfortunately, it only did this in favor of focusing on the  _ very  _ tempting alpha scent only a few rooms away. 

He hurried to his closing, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and fumbling for a smaller, easier plug. Hopefully it will work.

Shucking of his pants, he gets in a suitable position on his bed, reaching behind him to just go for it. He shoves the plug in, the unusual slick aiding its journey as it bottoms out. 

Jeonghan covers his mouth when he knows he’s about to moan, clenching on the plug as his body involuntarily seeks pleasure.

He clenches his jaw, standing straight and adjusting the plug when it moves the wrong way. He pulls on a new pair of underwear and the sweatpants he grabbed, counting to five in his head before walking out his door.

Seungcheol is still sitting on the couch, but his hands are clenching the cushions, seemingly trying to distract himself with his phone.

“Uh…” Jeonghan says, standing awkwardly. For once, he doesn’t feel any immediate hatred or need to be rude when presented with the older, he just feels out of his comfort zone and uncomfortable. 

“Jeonghan-ah,” the alpha starts, throwing away the formal language he used earlier. “I just- I don’t know how to start.” And he lets out an awkward laugh, running his hands over his face.

Jeonghan sits across from him, the situation still incredibly tense and just…  _ weird. _ The omega shrugs, “Just tell me.”

Seungcheol looks at him for a longer time than can be considered normal, and starts again. “I- I don’t want to hate you anymore.”

Jeonghan is shocked into silence, eyes blown wide as he starts at Seungcheol. 

“I don’t even know  _ why  _ we hated each other in the first place.” Seungcheol stands up, pacing the little space in their living room. “Do you even remember?” He asks Jeonghan. 

“Well- uh, no.” The younger confesses, looking down and playing with his fingers.

“Jeonghan, look at me.” Seungcheol says, the sound of his footsteps stopping. 

The omega looks up, unprepared for the expression of sincerity on Seungcheol’s face. 

“Can we just… start over? No longer hate each other?” He asks, running a hand through his hair. 

Jeonghan knew the question was coming, the line of conversation before clearly was going to lead to this. But he didn’t prepare himself for the actual question itself.

Does he want to start over with Seungcheol?

They’ve hated each other for what seems like the dawn of time, like Seungcheol said, the real reason they started to dislike each other long forgotten by the both of them. 

It would be different- different for Jeonghan to go along his life without thinking about how Seungcheol must be ruining his life. Different to look at the older with a friendly light and not want to just- punch him.

Jeonghan frowns, “I… guess we can.” 

And maybe it was always stupid to hate each other for no reason. Stupid to think they have to hate each other, even thought their was obvious room for growth for  _ both _ of them.

A smile lights Seungcheol’s face, and it’s the first time Jeonghan has seen something like that directed towards him by the older.

“Then let’s get Joshua to open the fucking door.” The alpha says, his smile getting wider when Jeonghan nods. 

Well, now he’s going to have to change Seungcheol’s contact name.

~

It’s been one month now and Jeonghan is confused.

Specifically now, as Soonyoung is wiggling his eyebrows at him and Joshua is smiling fondly whenever he glances at him. 

Maybe it has to do with the fact that Seungcheol is drunk and laying his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder, giggling.

They’re sitting in the corner of a family owned restaurant, the building hidden away in a small neighborhood. They’re the largest group, and the kind ahjussi’s are feeding them nonstop, leaving dishes they didn’t even order.

Jeonghan is situated between Seungcheol and Mingyu, all sitting round one large, circular table. Thirteen people is literally too many, but they were welcomed anyway. 

“What?” Jeonghan asks, his eyes narrowing as he catches Seungkwan whispering something in Vernon’s ear as the younger looks at him.

Seungkwan smiles, “Nothing~” and Jeonghan doesn’t have it in him to ask again. 

He’s still tired from the perilous week of exams he just went through, and he’s tired of dealing with the constant sex from Joshua and Seokmin.

Yeah,  _ that’s  _ a thing now.

Jeonghan isn’t sure how it started, but he’s glad the younger is happy. But that doesn’t mean he’s  _ glad  _ he has to lie awake as Joshua fucks Seokmin into the mattress. 

Jeonghan shutters at the thought, picking up his chopsticks to take some more meat. He’s not super hungry, but Seungcheol has been force feeding him food when he doesn’t do it himself.

His dynamic with the alpha has changed quite a bit ever since they said they would be…  _ friends. _

Seungcheol now freely scents him whenever he wants, and even though it’s platonic, it still has Jeonghan blushing every time it happens. Also, the alpha forcefully hangs around Jeonghan without the younger’s choice, and Jeonghan finds himself not minding it very much. 

Jeonghan never would’ve thought that Seungcheol could be so kind. It sounds dumb, because they never got to know each other in the first place so  _ of course  _ he wouldn’t know how nice the older actually is. 

And he  _ never _ would’ve thought Seungcheol would be so  _ clingy. _ The alpha, comfortable with Jeonghan literally only after one week they started their truce, would quite literally drape himself over Jeonghan anytime they’re sitting or laying down or  _ standing _ .

Jeonghan, once again, doesn’t mind. But it’s like a splash of cold water in his face, going from dreading to see the alpha’s face to actually  _ enjoying  _ it. 

“Hannie, maybe you should take Seungcheol-ah home.” Joshua suggests, lazily glancing at him while leaning against his boyfriend (yep,  _ boyfriends  _ after for like- two dates). Jeonghan blushes, glancing at the older who is in an avid conversation with a slightly amused, and  _ very _ sober Minghao. 

“Okay-“ but he gets cut off by a giggle, Seungcheol’s voice pitched high as he hits Jeonghan shoulder while he laughs. 

Jeonghan’s face flushes to an unimaginable degree, and everyone sober enough to notice laughs at him.

“Cheollie, come on.” He says, grabbing the alpha’s arm when he stands up. He has to shuffle out from behind the table, and once he’s free, Seungcheol slowly follows. 

Everyone bids them goodbye, and Jeonghan has to steady the older as they walk out. He knows Seungcheol is able to handle a lot of alcohol, so he can’t imagine how much he just ingested. 

Jeonghan can relate, who needs a liver anyway?

“C’mon Seungcheol, do you want me to take you to your apartment?” Jeonghan asks, opening the passenger door to his car as Seungcheol climbs in. The alpha nods, and Jeonghan follows suit, getting into his seat.

“What’s your address?” He asks, starting the car and beginning to back out.

“Uh….” Seungcheol mumbles, laying his head down on Jeonghan’s resting arm.

The omega glances down in surprise, biting his lip as he debates what to do. “I have to grab my phone Cheol-ah.” 

“Just… do it later.” Seungcheol murmurs, grabbing out his own phone and bringing it close up to his face.

“Can you ask Shua-yah? What your address is?” Jeonghan continues the lines of questions, continuing to drive and unfortunately having to pull his trapped arm away. 

Seungcheol whines but ends up calling Joshua anyway, hazily asking for his own address. Jeonghan thinks he hears Joshua laugh, but the older is hanging up and reciting mumbles words to him. 

It’s a short drive, around fifteen minutes, and soon they’re climbing up the flight of stairs to get to Seungcheol’s apartment. 

“Do you have your keys?” Jeonghan asks, faced with the alpha leaning his body weight onto him. “Seungcheol.” 

“What?” He asks back, face smushed into the omega’s neck. Jeonghan has to reign in his focus, asking the question again. 

“Wait… lemme…” and Seungcheol pulls them out, dropping them into Jeonghan’s palm before wrapping his arms around the younger. 

Belatedly, Jeonghan realizes the reason Seungcheol is acting like an octopus is because he’s sending out this… weird, domestic marriage scent that attracts alphas.

He literally burns red at the thought, pushing into the apartment and untangling the older from him.

“I’m… going to make some coffee.” But Seungcheol is already passed out on the couch, record time as far as Jeonghan knows. The omega sighs, sitting down on the couch next to him.

It’s been quite different recently, and Jeonghan can’t say he’s struggling  _ too  _ much… but it’s still a significant change. First of all, having someone other than Joshua start checking in frequently like a mother hen constantly throws Jeonghan out of the loop. 

Second of all, despite making up, there is still this unaddressed sexual tension that even Jeonghan can notice. He himself hasn’t slept with anyone since, especially with that whole not cumming thing that has continued to persist. (Joshua made fun of Jeonghan when he told him. It’s still a little traumatizing.)

And Jeonghan is only slightly sure Seungcheol hasn’t slept with anyone else since his own…  _ thing _ with Joshua. Not like it’s any of his business, but it is interesting. And annoying.

They both end up sleeping on the couch, laying on each other through the night.

~

“Jeonghan….come one, wake up.” Someone is saying something to him, but Jeonghan hits them, sniffing further into the heat beside him-

Jeonghan shoots up, disgruntled and confused but most  _ definitely  _ knowing he was just sleeping on Seungcheol’s lap. 

Um….

Seungcheol’s laughing at him, and Jeonghan had to rub his eyes, taking in the situation at hand.

They’re still on the couch, except Seungcheol is sitting up and Jeonghan was… sleeping on his lap.

There’s a smell of coffee wafting through the air, and it all smells so nice and calming that Jeonghan is wondering how the  _ fuck _ Seungcheol woke up before him when he was the drunk one.

“...what?” Jeonghan mumbles, looking around again.

“Sorry- I uh, woke up before you and it’s now like, one pm so I thought-“ Seungcheol starts, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment, a cute red blush climbing up his cheeks- 

Wait. Hold up a minute. Did he just say  _ cute? _

Jeonghan blushes this time, leaning back for a moment that Seungcheol takes as discomfort.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that would bother you-“ 

“No- no. It’s fine.” Jeonghan says, willing the flush to go down as he cuts Seungcheol off. 

The older still looks embarrassed, but he lets it go, asking if Jeonghan wants anything to eat.

“It’s- fine, I’ll eat something when I get home.” Jeonghan says, standing up and grabbing his phone.

Seungcheol stands up right after him, “No, you’ll stay here and I’ll make you something.” The older pushes his shoulders down until he’s sitting again, and quickly scurries off to his kitchen.

Jeonghan is given no time to protest as he hears the alpha start to work, and now he’s left alone in the living room, tired and groggy and still in his clothes from last night. 

“Ugh….” Jeonghan mumbles, reclining further into the couch. He apparently gets so comfortable that he falls asleep again, an embarrassing realization he makes when Seungcheol wakes him up again, a plate of eggs in front of him.

It’s awkward, not a small feat when it comes to how charismatic the omega can be at times. Jeonghan glances at Seungcheol, the older on his phone, his plate already done.

Jeonghan simultaneously wants to leave and stay, the two choices at odds with each other and leaving the younger indecisive. 

Seungcheol seems to notice his hesitation, “Do you want to stay? Or… I mean, I can call Shua-ah and….” 

Jeonghan flushes, standing, “I think it’s better if I go.” He says, denying this sudden inner need to jump on the alpha in front of him. His scent permeates the air without his control, and it clearly gives something away as Seungcheol stands.

“I won’t… force you to stay. But  _ I _ really want you to stay. Is that okay?” And it’s so hesitant, so different from how they used to communicate with each other that it has Jeonghan choking up, the answer stuck in his throat. 

Seungcheol’s eyes are wide, warm, kindness shown in their depths and Jeonghan thinks he feels something… that he probably shouldn’t be feeling. 

Jeonghan’s no stranger to love, he’s felt it before. He’s been in serious relationships where he’s  _ loved  _ so much and  _ gave  _ so much to them, but he’s not surprised that he even feels an inkling of love towards Seungcheol.

Maybe it’s how they moved so quickly from enemies to friends, or how Seungcheol has always been  _ so _ compatible with Jeonghan. 

“...Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asks, the beginnings of concern reflecting in the deep brown irises, and Jeonghan almost takes a step back from how intensely he wants to just-  _ kiss  _ him.

Jeonghan looks down at himself, smiling shyly. “I need to change my clothes.” He whispers, and Seungcheol breaks into a smile.

“You can borrow some of mine, if you want?” He asks, pointing to his room. Jeonghan nods, making sure he still has his phone to call Joshua.

He walks into the older’s room, and his inner omega preens at being let into an alpha’s room. Jeonghan shutters, turning his phone on and calling Joshua to let him know he’ll be at Seungcheol’s place for longer. 

“Hannie?” Joshua asks, his voice still low. It hits Jeonghan that he probably spent the whole night fucking Seokmin, but he ignores that.

“I’m gonna be staying at Seungcheol’s place… for longer than I thought.” He says, starting to walk towards what looks like his dresser.

“Did you guys fuck?” The younger asks bluntly, and Jeonghan blushes deep red, shaking his head in denial even if Joshua can’t see him.

“ _ No- _ he just… asked me to stay.” And Jeonghan knows his voice is pitching higher, his omega instincts trying to brag.

Joshua laughs, “Jeonghan, I can smell you through the phone.” Jeonghan splutters, stopping in his tracks of looking for pants.

“Get back to fucking Seokmin-ah, Joshuji.” But the alpha only laughs again, and Jeonghan hangs up in spite, frowning.

Knowing it’s futile, Jeonghan tries to smell himself anyway. He thinks he can smell a hint of something more floral, more…  _ omega. _ And Seungcheol’s room really isn’t helping with it.

He quickly speeds up his finding of attire, leaving his own in a neat pile in the corner. He puts the alpha’s clothes on, resisting the urge to jump into the pile of intoxicating scent, wafting up and making Jeonghan’s senses all fuzzy.

When he walks back out, Seungcheol has turned on the TV and is sitting comfortably in the cushions.

The alpha looks up at heading his footsteps, and Jeonghan thinks his eyes darken slightly at the sight of him. “What- what do you wanna do?” 

Seungcheol’s voice is lower in register, and- oh dear  _ god  _ he cannot just  _ jump on his dick. _

“I dunno…” his voice is high,  _ way  _ higher than usual and he sits himself down, trying not to nuzzle his face into Seungcheol’s neck.

“Well… let’s watch a movie. I recently saw this preview and… Jeonghan?” Seungcheol trails off when he finds Jeonghan staring at him.

Jeonghan flushes furiously when he catches himself staring, hiding his face in his hands in severe embarrassment. “Oh my  _ god. _ ” Is all he says.

Seungcheol smirks, “What’s wrong?” But Jeonghan can sense the underlying concern beneath the mischief.

“I just- I don’t know…your… scent is literally killing me.” And by the end, Jeonghan is whispering at the confession. 

“Do you want to scent?” Seungcheol asks, and once Jeonghan looks at the alpha’s eyes, he knows this is going to be a bad idea.

His head jerks as a nod, and it’s awkward as they work around each other into a suitable position. When they don’t reach one quickly, Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan onto his lap, the omega having free access to his neck.

Jeonghan is pretty sure his temperature is way too high, and he’s tense while sitting. The feel of Seungcheol’s thighs beneath him, and the alpha’s breath hitting his ear has the omega almost moaning.

He shuts his eyes, bringing his face into Seungcheol’s neck. He can’t say it’s weird unless he really thinks that he literally hated this dude about two months ago.

“This okay?” Seungcheol asks, voice low in a whisper. 

“Y-yeah.” And oh my  _ fucking god _ that  _ cannot  _ be slick forming in his underwear. He doesn’t produce slick from _ literally nothing,  _ this is  _ not _ happening. 

Jeonghan breathes in once, and already knows this is going to end in his ultimate embarrassment forever because his head begins to feel foggy, fuzzy in a way that he only feels when being pounded into the bed.

The thought has his toes curling and Seungcheol letting out the barest of groan, the alpha probably realizing he’s now turned on. From  _ platonic scenting. _ Well, Jeonghan doubts it’ll stay like that for long. And he’s not even mad at it. 

“Jeonghan…?” 

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I’m like this-“ Jeonghan doesn’t know why he’s so self conscious right now, but Seungcheol cuts him off by kissing him, grabbing the nape of his neck in a show of dominance that has the omega melting.

“ _ Fuck _ … is this okay?” Always the worrier, but Jeonghan nods, only for Seungcheol to stare at him.

“Words.”

Jeonghan blushes, “Yes- yes it’s fine.” He stutters, his words jumbling together.

Seungcheol smiles before gripping his thighs, stroking them in a way that has the omega leaking an embarrassing amount of slick into his underwear. He  _ really _ hopes it doesn’t leak into Seungcheol’s pants,  _ please- _

Seungcheol kisses him again, trailing down the omega’s neck and biting, Jeonghan’s hips jerking. 

The younger whines, bringing his head down and inhaling the alpha’s scent deeply. Seungcheol groans, his hands sliding down Jeonghan’s back before tentatively tracing his waistband.

“Come  _ on _ -“ Jeonghan chokes on his moan when he accidentally bucks his hips, the combination of the alpha’s scent and the warm touch bringing him to the fastest orgasm he’s ever had  _ ever. _

“.. _ shit..”  _ Jeonghan is boneless and he’s only one orgasm in. Seungcheol seems a little confused, but rubs his back anyway. 

“Are you… do you want to keep going?” Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan nods before the alpha finishes his sentence.

“Yes- yes please.” At the beg, Seungcheol lets out an absolutely  _ delightful  _ scent that makes Jeonghan utterly… just-  _ gone. _

“Baby, you’re about to pass out.” Seungcheol says, holding him back enough to make eye contact. 

“No-  _ no.  _ Keep going-“

“ _ Jeonghan. _ I think my scent is affecting you too much, and I won’t fuck you if you can barely move.” Seungcheol smiles warmly, and y’know, Jeonghan is too tired to complain.

“M’kay.” The fight leaves his body quickly, and Seungcheol grunts as he picks the omega up, carrying him to his bedroom.

Jeonghan lets his eyes close, resting his head against the alpha until he’s laying on a soft bed.

When Seungcheol lays next to him, he falls asleep quickly.

~

“What time is it?” Jeonghan asks, leaning further into the nice heat beside him when he wakes up.

“Around six pm.” The equally groggy voice responds, pulling Jeonghan in further. 

“Do you want to date?” Jeonghan mumbles, filter  _ clearly _ gone as he’s just blurting everything out. 

“Hm?” Seungcheol hums, shifting so he’s facing the omega beside him.

“I don’t know… just a thought.” Jeonghan answers, rubbing his face against the sturdy chest next to him.

“Sure.” Seungcheol says.

“Really?” Jeonghan asks back.

“Yeah.”

“Okay”

“Want to get dinner?”

“Where?”

“Joshua said there’s this one place you really like and-“

“Yeah yeah, we should go.”

“Okay then, it’s a date.”

“We established this Cheollie.”

Seungcheol laughs, “I know.” And the alpha kisses Jeonghan on the forehead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has fulfilled anyone’s need for an ending
> 
> Please let me know if you need like a better closure because I’ll probably write it if I get yelled at enough


End file.
